Perfume
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Sorprendida por tremenda perspectiva de la palabra "especial", una extraña dualidad aromática subyacerá a ciertos eventos de la vida de Hanabi sin que su calculadora mente lo advierta siquiera.


_**Edit: **Reescrito entre el 7 y 10 de noviembre de este 2012. Pasa que... creo que por ahí en mi historial existen varias piedrecillas que ahora me molestan. Un poco más serio, un poco más fiel a las respectivas personalidades. Además subió de rating por un detalle, más que nada por el lenguaje que acostumbro ahora._

_No lo borré sencillamente porque ya había cierta cantidad de reviews para mí significativos. A ellas, hoy, les vuelvo a agradecer su apoyo en aquel momento cuando esto fue subido originalmente —no sé si la fecha cambie, pero fue el 9 de marzo del 2011, unos días antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Y me disculpo si para ellas, y para las que agregaron esto a sus favoritos, esta nueva versión que me complace más haya perdido, a juicio de ustedes, la esencia original._

_Naruto y toda la franquicia pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y asociados._

_P.D: Echen un vistazo al dibujo xDD_

* * *

Perfume

.

.

.

Hanabi no estaba nerviosa. Solo veía en su propia mirada la incertidumbre que ciertamente la hacía darle vueltas a todo el asunto.

No se arregló mucho para la ocasión: su imagen en el espejo era la misma de siempre. No era una persona que pudiese verse radiante, pero lucía regia, sin llamar la atención, con un sentido de la moda sobrio y cómodo. Pensó en recogerse el cabello para darse un aspecto diferente al de todos los días; casi nadie solía verla con el cabello recogido. No lo hizo; no la hacía sentirse tan a gusto. No estaba arreglándose por gusto propio, y las circunstancias que la llevaban a eso eran de por sí temerarias —como si la actitud explosiva de Kiba no lo fuera por sí sola. Y tal vez si la hubiera citado de noche, Hanabi habría considerado el maquillaje y las sombras que resaltaban sus ojos, pero él también se había limitado a algo ligero, un sábado por la tarde, la sencillez de ir a tomar un helado no exigía que se exagerara la importancia del extravagante "acontecimiento". Sus mejillas sí que estaban más rosadas de lo habitual pero solo ligeramente, porque contrastado a su palidez habitual parecería una muñeca de plástico; de modo que el rubor no alteraba su apariencia natural; además estaba algo acostumbrada. Fue lo único que se puso en el rostro. Y estuvo a punto de desistir también de eso: mientras tomó la brocha empolvada, casi podía verlo por el espejo, partiéndose de la risa al ver que ella _se arreglaba para salir con él._

Frunció el ceño solo de recordarlo y desvió la vista del tocador, tratando de no arrepentirse de todo eso y cerrarle la puerta en la nariz cuando llegara.

—Hanabi —dijo Hinata, abriendo la puerta con suavidad—, ¿ya estás lista? Kiba-kun está aquí.

Hanabi se volvió hacia su hermana. Algo le quería transmitir con esa sonrisa, pero no supo qué.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio de pie en el vestíbulo, de pronto la (¡pícara!) sonrisa de Hinata tuvo algo de sentido —es decir, se trataba de su hermana, que alguien más cayera en cuenta de lo alarmante del asunto. Pero en nada se podía pensar cuando su alma prácticamente había caído por los suelos de absoluta incredulidad, viendo lo que tenía en frente: Kiba estaba guapísimo. Y no podía serlo. De ninguna manera podía serlo. Cierto que nunca había pensado en él de esa manera, pero evaluándolo _en ese sentido,_ en cosa de segundos llegaba a la conclusión de que Kiba siempre había estado solo bien, y no alguien de quien pudiera esperarse _algo. _

Había abandonado el estilo rebelde de estrella de rock fracasado. Hanabi se dio cuenta, ya muy tarde, que su propio rostro era una indecisa máscara que no sabía exteriorizar asombro porque el aire natural empezó a hacerle sentir la necesidad de parpadear y cuando lo hizo, sin esfuerzo y sin pensarlo, cayó en cuenta de cuán abiertos los había tenido por esos segundos, de cuán arqueadas habían estado sus cejas. Solo podía estar segura —y reconfortarse en ese débil consuelo— de que sus labios no podían haber estado más que ligeramente abiertos.

Fue como si todo conocimiento previo, cualquier impresión hubiesen desaparecido por arte de magia dejándola en nada más que su escepticismo muy, _muy _justificado. Casi como si pudiera formarse otra idea de él. Inclusive la ausencia de la chamarra que Kiba siempre llevaba y se había convertido instintivamente en una marca de personalidad, le hacían parecer otra persona, otro hombre totalmente distinto que tenía un rostro y contextura física que muy vagamente le recordaba a él. Se avistaban unos brazos de unas cuantas venas enervadas bajo las mangas de una camisa sencilla de franela, y las sobresalientes clavículas parecían un completo escándalo junto al pequeño triángulo de piel descubierto tras los primeros botones desabrochados despreocupadamente, como si se hubiera vestido de apuro. Aunque sorprendentemente eso no estaba mal. Hasta había dejado los pantalones rotos por unos (solamente) deslustrados. Y —era increíble—, parecía un poco más peinado.

Y estaba así para salir con ella.

Casi soltaba una risa irónica, si no fuera porque la situación no era en absoluto graciosa ni tan siquiera para un sarcasmo. ¿Él? ¿El increíblemente estúpido, arrogante y desordenado de Kiba se había arreglado? Creía que no se daba cuenta que la estaba viendo por encima del hombro de Hinata, mientras descaradamente fingía hablar con ella y le lanzaba a Hanabi una mirada deliberada de superioridad y desafío. De repente cualquier impresión anterior se había despedazado vilmente, y tan solo pareció Kiba en una piel cínicamente ridícula. Hanabi le correspondió estrechando los ojos de la acidez que sintió en la garganta. Era ese tipo de cosas que la hacía retractarse de ciertas decisiones, y nunca, nunca había experimentado tal cosa como revisar sus pensamientos absolutistas acerca de alguien hasta que empezó a existir una extraña atracción entre ambos, que ninguno nunca pretendió establecer nunca —apenas e intercambiaban unas palabras. No era algo sexual, ni romántico, y mucho menos de algún gusto muto. Era sencillamente una fuerza que había acabado por resquebrajar su voluntad al punto en que no podía ignorarlo y justamente por eso sabía que él tampoco a ella, aunque su relación —indirecta—, no fuera precisamente buena.

Parecía haber llegado a una cúspide exasperante, al menos para él. Porque un buen día, el mismo tipo que ella miraba con desprecio y él a ella con burla, la invitó a salir así de la nada, haciendo que entonces su mundo dejara de tener sentido y diera un radical giro. ¿Porque qué es acaso el primer pensamiento que atraviesa la mentalidad de una adolescente cuando oye semejante disparate, no importa de qué clase de hombre venga? Hanabi siempre trataba de ser distinta de las niñas de su edad, porque sabía que tenía el talento y la madurez para serlo; pero su lógica, influenciada por la obviedad de la sociedad actual y contemporánea a ella, le jugó una mala pasada e inclusive ante eso, ella trató de ser firme. Por supuesto, le había ignorado olímpicamente. Y tras que eran unos cuantos segundos en los que tenían la desagradable oportunidad de coincidir en _su _casa (después de todo no podía negar las amistades de su hermana), Kiba insistió de una extraña y testaruda forma que terminó por irritarle los oídos y aumentar su natural mal humor, y aun así, tuvo la persistencia suficiente para rechazar sus jueguitos sin gracia.

Las cosas se habían tornado realmente absurdas para entonces. A él no le había quedado más remedio que retarla a una partida de Pokémon, en la que ponía en juego su palabra de que la invitación era muy en serio. Pero por supuesto, Hanabi no iba a jugarse una salida con una persona que ni remotamente era su media naranja, ni siquiera en una humilde tirada de dados. Kiba se conformó con que si él ganaba, ella creería que hablaba en serio. Luego, quizás ella pensara bien si aceptar la propuesta o no. Y para haber llegado a ese punto, Hanabi ya se preguntaba seriamente qué le motivaría a llegar a tal situación de ridiculez —de ambos, para colmo.

Hanabi de hecho ahora frunce el ceño completamente escéptica, dándose cuenta que habiendo ganado o perdido, ¿decidía eso si la palabra de un hombre era cierta? ¿De verdad ella había considerado escoger una o la otra dependiendo de un juego? De modo que terminó aceptando solo para aprender a pensar con más lógica aún, porque si bien Hiashi, ni Hizashi, ni nadie de su familia era y no había visitado nunca a un psicólogo, Hanabi estaba segura que tener pensamientos sanos le ayudaban a controlar las emociones y entonces quizás sería capaz de dominar esa nueva fuerza perturbadora y oscura que le había hecho incluso considerar todas, todas sus acciones hacia ella, y siempre, siempre le impedía apartar la mirada de la prepotente de Kiba, como justo en ese momento, aun cuando estuviese comenzando a hervir por dentro por alguna situación subyacente que no lograba ver con claridad.

Le fastidiaba profundamente que, en ese atuendo _tan _extraño, le lanzara una irritante mirada juguetona y tan evaluadora. No sabía qué pretendía; ¿esperaba que se pusiera un vestido para una cita? O tal vez una falda para tomar fotos de su ropa interior cuando no se diera cuenta.

Hanabi frunció los labios un ápice. Porque esa última posibilidad era remotamente lejana; ella no había conocido esa parte de él y no sabía si la tenía, y por lo tanto prefería quedarse con los conocimientos que la experiencia le había dado y juzgar solo a base de eso.

Si ella fuese un poco más caprichosa, posiblemente su enojo habría ido en aumento y hubiese terminado por apartarlo de Hinata, echarlo al umbral de la puerta y cerrársela en las narices. Pero todo lo que su fría y calculadora mente pensaba era en un estado un poco más relajado, con la irritación reprimida que le hizo darse la vuelta tranquilamente y caminar a paso largo hacia su habitación, en una postura algo tensa y frunciendo el ceño bajo aquella inconformidad consigo misma que a último minuto le había surgido, gracias a esa nueva apariencia con que él se había presentado _ante ella_. Los gritos arrogantes de Kiba no la hicieron detenerse y solo se giró murmurando que había olvidado algo, que lamentaba la espera.

—¡Ponte algún labial de frutas, son mis favoritos!

Hanabi de nuevo había intentado reprimir el sentido común de mujer, pero su rostro hizo una mueca de extrañeza desechando el cumplido como ridículo. Por suerte estaba de espaldas y nadie podría malinterpretar —como habitualmente sucedía— sus gestos. Al llegar a su habitación echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, pero nada saltaba a la vista que la convenciera. El maldito recorrido visual la estaba sacando de quicio, y el corazón le palpitaba desagradablemente rápido; ¿qué hacer?

Por eso, sin ningún pensamiento definido, tomó con rapidez una botellita minúscula transparente de su cómoda, se roció una sola vez en una muñeca, se frotó, y repitió el rápido proceso en la base de su cuello. De pronto se detuvo instintivamente y su mirada se levantó, encontrando su propio reflejo en una parsimonia exasperante. ¿Y si se llevaba la botellita, en caso de que en realidad tuviera la intención hasta ahora no imaginada de violarla? Un borrón de colores cruzó por su mente, la escena donde le rociaba perfume en los ojos.

Silencio. Sopesar posibilidades y…

Todo volvió a su curso. Hanabi tiró la botellita directo a la cómoda, y salió apurada del cuarto sin perder la postura de la que tanto estaba orgullosa.

.

* * *

.

—¿Fuiste tú la que terminó con él?

Hanabi se limpió la espuma del batido con un dedo y asintió. Se dio cuenta de que tenía ciertas expectativas, que tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas irían de cierta forma y que estaba absolutamente convencida de ello debido a ese último pensamiento que le cruzó cuando había vuelto a su habitación; cuando todo, desde las conversaciones hasta el lugar le parecieron una total distorsión que todavía no ubicaba del todo. Y él venía con las preguntas aún más desconcertantes sobre su vida personal, y Hanabi había decidido responderlas porque no tenía una razón para hacer lo contrario, pero siempre manejándose con cautela y sobre todo, mucho recelo a cada cosa que le preguntaba.

Kiba soltó una sonrisa ligera, fuera de lugar a su parecer, como todo lo que había visto en él esa noche. Y más que nada, esas extrañas sonrisas que no había visto nunca.

—Te queda espuma en la boca —insertó él instantáneamente, señalando con discreción en su propia boca.

Hanabi frunció ligeramente el ceño y con el mismo disimulo le imitó.

—No, aquí.

Pensó que él, al igual que la mayoría del mundo, era retrasado. Si se tocaba al lado izquierdo, ella también debía tocarse el lado izquierdo, no como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo. Además no pudo contener el inminente enojo al verle contener una risa.

—¡Aquíii! —repitió testarudamente pareciendo un estúpido niño pequeño, y Hanabi perdió toda paciencia de la que había logrado hacerse.

—Solo estás criticándome, ¡vives criticándome!

Kiba parecía entre incómodo, abochornado y enojado. Pero antes de que Hanabi pudiera ponerse en pie, se le congeló el mundo al sentir el pulgar de Kiba muy cerca de sus labios. Toda sensación anterior había desaparecido repentinamente, como un globo que se desinfla, y de pronto no tenía el impulso necesario para acabar con eso de una buena vez.

Hanabi le apartó la mano, completamente rígida en su puesto.

—No me toques —le indicó distante, fría, y sin embargo, sin poder levantar la mirada. Era por esas razones que tenía un rubor tenue y artificial disfrazando sus mejillas, porque solo podía quedarse rígida, hundida en la silla, sin entender que de pronto las piezas no encajaran y un extraño pánico se retorciera en su interior.

Era algo que no tenía sentido.

Kiba se le acercó, alzando la silla consigo mismo hasta ponerla justo al lado suyo. Hanabi no podía mirar la frustración que le envolvía, si ella también estaba sumida en una burbuja fuertemente cerrada con incomprensión.

—Desearía que hoy no hubieras estado tan tensa.

Fue el susurro de su voz lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención y alzó la mirada para mostrando así, de inmediato, su desconcierto; pero al instante este se convirtió en renovado recelo.

—No voy a hacerte nada.

Y sonrió. De nuevo. De esa manera inquietante y silenciosa, tan ligera que Hanabi notó un atisbo de sus colmillos.

Y sabía identificar cuando algo le gustaba. Tan fuerte como efímero, un solo segundo.

Sus ojos se alzaron deliberadamente y recibió con relativa tranquilidad la cercanía espontánea que ahora les rodeaba. Porque Kiba era de los que invadía espacios personales pero no a tal punto, y ahí yacía, sentado a un lado de ella con una ligera conmoción en el rostro y los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, mirándola a su nivel. Hanabi no se había movido un ápice, y lo contemplaba fijamente. Entonces Kiba alzó la mirada y lo último que ella vio fue eso, porque al segundo siguiente él vaciló por un instante a milímetros de sus labios, para finalmente rozarlos con timidez.

Hanabi rozó los suyos también, muy suavemente, correspondiéndole con una cautela que le pareció no le pertenecía; y por un momento se preguntó seriamente si él tendría tanto miedo de su reacción. El miedo de los hombres. Ese que no se expresa, pero que había sido visible en cada gesto que él hacía.

—¿Ves? —susurró sin separarse demasiado— No voy a hacerte nada.

Hanabi se dio cuenta de su inusitada tranquilidad, del repentino placer en que descansaba. Y cuando volvió a rozarle los labios fue aun más suave, y solo entonces ella notó que se sentía exactamente igual que él, con repentina naturalidad y una sensación de calidez y alivio. Su corazón latía intranquilo mientras Hanabi reflexionaba profundamente, como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Me estás besando en un lugar público —susurró desconcertada cuando finalmente se separaron, mirando inevitablemente al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Kiba la miró, aun con los codos en las rodillas.

—Quiero hacerte una marca en el cuello.

Sus sentidos iban despertando. Una sonrisa no del todo inofensiva ni socarrona, con un ápice de diversión escondido. Hanabi le miró con profunda extrañeza antes de soltarle su inapelable no.

—¡Aw, por qué no? —Se quejó Kiba en respuesta.

—Porque no.

—Sería divertido.

Ella trató de separarse con la misma pastosidad que la asestaba, pero Kiba rondaba tratando de llegar a su cuello al punto en que tuvo que encogerse sobre ese lado para no llegar a sentir la nariz rozando su piel. Era un auténtico fastidio.

Entonces Kiba se alejó repentinamente, con demasiada brusquedad para haber dejado sus bromas de esa manera. Cuando se separó de Hanabi tuvo que levantarse con un precario equilibrio y ella ya lo miraba con perspicacia pero Kiba empezó a toser ronco. Hanabi nunca había estado en una emergencia de ese tipo, así que todo lo que hizo fue ponerse de pie inmediatamente conservando la calma y la alerta. Kiba tomó agua y pareció calmarse, pero cuando la miró tenía los ojos enrojecidos y todavía tosía un poco. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, completamente mareado.

—Perfume… —logró articular, y entonces Hanabi cayó en cuenta y lo contemplaba, perpleja y con un sentimiento que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Con esa sensación pesada, le ofreció una fría disculpa, sin importarle que Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado tosiendo y ahora estornudando para escucharla, y cuando él logró ponerse bien para rogarle que no se fuera, ella ya no estaba ahí.

.

* * *

.

Casi no escucha los gritos que la llamaban. Estaba totalmente abstraída en la nada, con el sonido del agua caer por su cuerpo llenando sus oídos e impidiéndole escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Pero de repente le pareció oír ese pequeño murmullo familiar, lejano, y entonces abrió los ojos regresando a la realidad al tiempo que había cerrado la llave de la ducha y descubrió, con un pequeño sobresalto, que los gritos eran de su hermana —y que Hinata no gritaba por gusto—, pidiéndole que se apresurara al vestíbulo. Estaba tan impactada por oír la voz de Hinata tan alta, que de inmediato cayó en cuenta que la única persona que podía visitarla para esas fechas con tanta urgencia era Neji. Le había pedido la semana anterior que le ayudara con un material muy polémico acerca de la pena de muerte a menores, tarea que le urgía y no podía conseguir por internet, debido a la estricta confidencia del Primer Ministro. Y a todas luces de una adolescente como ella, Neji le parecía un hombre tan ocupado como su padre.

Por eso no podía hacerlo esperar.

Se daba cuenta del poco cuidado que había puesto en siquiera ponerse una bata y envolverse únicamente en la toalla; pero Neji en cierto modo había crecido con ellas —con Hinata más que con ella—, y le tenía la suficiente confianza para mirarle a la cara con el cabello mojado, sin nada más sofisticado que una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, y gotas de agua resbalando por su nariz mientras él le explicaba en sintetizadas palabras los últimos avances que había logrado recapitular.

Pero era el mismo pánico a la muerte el que fue paralizando sus pasos apenas se asomaba al vestíbulo.

—…pero shh…, Hanabi no lo sabe…

Y las cosas allí también parecieron detenerse. Hinata, su suave risa interrumpida, se dio la vuelta poniéndose completamente roja al ver la imagen de su hermana pequeña de pie, en toalla, y ella con Kiba detrás.

—¡N-n-no sabía que te estabas bañando…!

Su disculpa, tan abochornada como ella misma, se cortó en el aire. Hanabi frunció el ceño razonando en un segundo que era normal, su habitación era la más alejada de la entrada y su baño estaba al fondo de esta, por lo que usualmente nadie solía notar cuando ella se aseaba. En cambio llamaba poderosamente su atención que lo único inusual en aquella difícil situación era que Kiba ni siquiera parecía haber detenido su diatriba a pesar de haberla visto de esa manera tan comprometedora.

Entonces le asaltó a la mente la aterradora posibilidad de que él antes la hubiese espiado…

—Ah… por fin estás aquí… —enunció Kiba en tono cansino, entonces Hinata había hablado casi al mismo tiempo.

—Hanabi, ¿q-quieres que te traiga una bata de baño?

Y ella había asentido distraídamente pensando en cómo de lista era su hermana para escapar de situaciones que le eran incómodas. Y Hanabi ahí, en tanto que Kiba se le acercaba caminando con soltura. Afortunadamente había vuelto a ponerse chaqueta.

De repente Hanabi había fruncido el ceño, abruptamente escandalizada por su peligrosa forma de proceder.

—…¿ya te quitaste la peste esa? Porque lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no? Querías cometer un silencioso crimen pasional, y si te digo algo, ya me había sorprendido de que te pareciera tan sexy así para que _tú _te arreglaras…

Siempre tenía esa desagradable cualidad de hablarle a alguien y luego continuar con un increíblemente arrogante monólogo que terminaba por poner a la gente peor que las disculpas que supuestamente ofrecía. No que en este momento lo estuviera haciendo.

Pero Hanabi había descubierto en su cháchara inútil que había sido lo suficientemente intuitivo para haber adivinado un detalle así que la ponía en un grave escándalo respecto a él, y en ese repentino apuro con el que se vio demasiado impactada y perpleja, su cuerpo apenas respondió al rechazo y alarma retrocediendo un paso. Pero el pequeño y apresurado gesto no le sirvió para volver a poner ante ellos el _urgente _espacio y Kiba la atrapó en un abrazo fuerte finalmente lo silenció a él mismo, a ella, fundiéndola con su cuerpo dispuesto a no dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire que, Hanabi presintió, solo ella podía sentir y tan extraño que nunca antes había percibido en Kiba, y tenía la sensación de que nadie más a sus espaldas lo hubiera adivinado.

Era demasiado… fuerte.

Que no era sinónimo de agradable. Por eso, solo cuando Hanabi lo empujó con aquel ímpetu que de pronto corrió por sus venas, unido al íntimo deseo de que su cuerpo no entrara en contacto con el de él, en ese instante de disgusto, ella cayó en cuenta de lo enojada que estuvo todo este tiempo. Profunda, e irracionalmente enojada con él.

Era la misma sensación que anudaba su garganta en ese momento.

Por eso no se molestó en ocultar su enfado mermado en su ceño fruncido, lanzándole una fugaz y desdeñosa mirada torciendo el gesto, antes de largarse de ahí.

Pero una fuerza tan repentina y hosca le lastimó el brazo, no solo deteniéndola, también haciéndole resbalar y perder el equilibrio _y algo más _ por muy poco. Hanabi había soltado un pequeño respingo del susto. Al momento siguiente su corazón intentaba volver a su ritmo cardiaco normal, ahora, cuando ella ya estaba en momento _seguro. _En medio de la bruma, con la respiración queriendo mostrarse agitada y los ojos ligeramente desorbitados por la repentina situación, Hanabi solo pudo pensar en el repentino aire frío que había sentido…

Ahora Kiba la resguardaba. La estabilizaba. La abrazaba protegiéndola con un brazo para que no fuera a resbalar de nuevo.

Y su otra mano había detenido la feliz caída de su toalla. Firmemente sujetándola a su pecho.

Hanabi miró el curioso lugar sin ninguna emoción, notando en un breve e inoportuno lapso lo grande que parecía ese pecho en aquella extraña posición.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Una inédita sensación de encanto que esclavizaba, le _impedía_ apartar la mirada, en parte atónita, en parte sumamente sosegada.

Una vez completamente recuperada, en medio de aquel tenso silencio se preguntó qué pretendía. Entonces vagamente recordó por qué quería llevar la botellita de perfume a la cita.

Entonces, todavía con los ojos irrevocablemente clavados sobre la mano en su pecho, su concentración se fragmentó de una manera aterradora cuando toda su atención viajó deliberadamente hacia la base de su desnudo cuello donde su piel se erizó al sentir un cálido e irregular aire en aquella peligrosa cercanía. Hanabi trató de no pensar sobre las sutiles aspiraciones evidentes. Volvió a ver la mano que sostenía su pecho. Y como siempre, como de costumbre, sus sentidos se agudizaron de una manera tan extraña que se sorprendía a menudo, dándose cuenta del minúsculo detalle que Kiba parecía controlar de una manera espléndida y admirable, el temblor de _esa _mano. Su estómago se hizo un nudo solo de considerar que él pudiera ejercer una milésima de presión más, y peor aún, el calor le escoció la nuca y su corazón volvió a latir desaforado, pensando si él podía sentir _a través _de la toalla el nerviosismo de su cuerpo.

Suavemente, Kiba rio en su oído.

—Sostente —indicó, y con lentitud y antes de darse cuenta, Hanabi volvía a sentir espacio vacío tras su espalda—. Me debes la vida, nena.

La toalla la había asegurado por inercia mientras él soltaba, tomando prudente distancia y encarándolo. Pero Hanabi fruncía el ceño de inmediato y muy lentamente, el mote la irritaba en demasía y aunque sabía (y quería reprochárselo, pues de esa manera sería otra victoria de intelecto para ella) que no le debería nada si en primer lugar él no la hubiese jalado, las palabras volvieron a desistir en su garganta, de nuevo.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —Soltó con acritud, en última instancia. Después de todo, de alguna manera tendría que fluir su odio en una situación así.

Kiba pareció estúpidamente sorprendido (por una pregunta que, en serio, era demasiado obvia); abrió ligeramente los ojos por un pequeño instante, y todavía disimulaba muy mal una risita irritante, pasándose la mano distraídamente sobre la nariz al tiempo que trataba de cubrir su boca —su risa.

Auténticamente patético.

—Tu olor me hace cosquillas. —Comentó de repente, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo por encima de la mano que aún tenía sobre el rostro. Entonces la bajó sacudiéndose un poco, sin dejar esa expresión que, sin Hanabi darse cuenta, había hecho que cerrara los puños con fuerza—. Un poco gracioso, sí.

Por su sonrisa cómplice se diría que habría esperado, como mínimo, que la línea en los hombros de Hanabi tan siquiera se suavizara.

Pero ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Elegante, altiva, reprendiéndole silenciosa y despectivamente con sus brazos en jarras.

—…no el que sientes tú y todo el mundo, claro… —estaba hablando. Ya había empezado a hacerlo ante la inflexible postura de ella. Hanabi, sin embargo, estaba más imponente en no mudar su duro semblante.

—¿Te parece gracioso mi olor? —ella adujo, ignorando olímpicamente cualquier explicación y solo repitiendo una palabra de lo que él había dicho, la última pronunciada.

Pero pareciera que lo gracioso estaba en lo que ella dijera, porque instantáneamente Kiba empezó a reír como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste. Hanabi entornó sus ojos, cayendo en cuenta que, después de todo, ella _todavía_ seguía ahí.

—¡A comparación con lo que eres tú, sí! —respondió Kiba antes que su pensamiento de marcharse se terminara de formular, con una sonrisa burlona que no contenía, esperando descaradamente la reacción encabronada de ella—. En mi lógica tú deberías apestar.

Fue un cumplido tan extraño que logró quebrantar de una manera estúpida el malhumor de Hanabi, como si de repente sus emociones se suavizaran y de pronto dejara de ser tan firme, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Su ceño se había aflojado sin que ella se diera cuenta, y tampoco consideró mirarlo cuando aquella irrevocable y extraña fuerza de nuevo tenía su mirada confundida fija a él.

Porque había negado lo que a ella la tenía molesta.

Sentía vergüenza de un pensamiento así, aun cuando por su mente no pasó de una manera tan directa. Regresó a su razonamiento —al menos se sintió un poco más dueña de sí misma—, y se planteó la cuestionable y oscura duda de que, después de todo aquello, qué era exactamente lo que él percibía en su aroma. Pero le pareció una pregunta estúpida, y solo frunció el ceño, dando y largo y silencioso suspiro.

Entonces, totalmente indiferente a la lúgubre confusión que todo el tiempo le había otorgado un único punto de vista a Hanabi, Kiba esbozó una sonrisa arrogante llamando de nuevo la perspicacia de la chica.

—En realidad pensaba decírtelo mañana por la noche en el jacuzzi —esbozó cínicamente—. Pero tuve que venir para que no te cabrearas.

Ella, en ningún momento, había cedido. Por eso se limitó a pensar que le molestaba de sobremanera una forma tan burda de hablar. Y más que nada, cuando tenía el atrevimiento de utilizar su persona en medio de aquel intento de indignante expresión.

Hanabi apretó instintivamente la mandíbula con la mirada tan calculadora que por un momento pensó fugazmente en que estaba perdiendo toda coherencia. El semblante de Kiba se había vuelto repentinamente serio y cínico, aún más despreocupado que su habitual aire grosero. Estaba molesto.

Bufó despectivamente.

—¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando alguien te gusta?

Él sabía que ella no podía responder a esa pregunta. Sabía, presentía, y acertó, porque la tomó totalmente desprevenida desconcertándola por completo y haciendo que le mirara de una nueva perspectiva, como él siempre cambiaba su mundo y las cosas que sabía. El silencio volvía a ser pesado. Era como si aquellas palabras hubieran caído a un rincón de ella misma, que a la propia Hanabi le era desconocido.

Y mientras la total bruma permanecía para no irse, Hanabi pensaba, o más bien trataba de recordar, cómo habían iniciado sus escasas relaciones sentimentales, porque siempre tenía que haber un origen. Una forma en cómo comenzaban las cosas, y entre un hombre y una mujer eran así de complicadas. Debía haber algún cambio en sí misma, algo que notara diferente y que involucrara a alguien más. Pero los segundos transcurrían en esa única pregunta dejando un espacio vacío tras sí, como si Hanabi nunca hubiera tenido una experiencia de ese tipo y ni siquiera supiera el sencillo concepto de atracción. Y era la misma banalidad del asunto que se hacía inquietante recorrer sus recuerdos, sus sensaciones, con suma cautela y solo poder regresar a esa cuestión que estaba desafiándola y que de pronto parecía increíblemente importante.

Pero ella era muy buena ocultando sus dudas. Habría pasado demasiado tiempo para responder, pero en parte no lo había hecho con claridad porque ver a Kiba, hacía que todo tuviera menos sentido.

Y afortunadamente, los sutiles rasgos de confusión en su rostro se podrían interpretar —todavía— como recelo y perplejidad.

—Responde; que es algo que te iba a preguntar ese día —urgió Kiba haciendo también caso omiso del tiempo transcurrido.

Y ante eso, Hanabi entrecerró los ojos con una diatriba ya espontánea.

—No es cierto —aseguró, firme y desafiantemente—. Ese día me… me besaste.

Había sido casi impronunciable, Pero era algo que la gente hacía todos los días. Ella no era nada externo a la gente; por eso terminó siendo indiferente o no aclararlo, y por sobre todo, negar la testarudez de Kiba.

—No cambies de tema. —Le replicó con una crudeza aún mayor, deshaciendo la validez de su apelación.

Hanabi apretó los labios aceptando eso.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo así? —inquirió finalmente, sin darle tiempo a completar lo que él estaba expresando.

Kiba respondió sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

—Porque eres una idiota.

Y precisamente porque había espetado con una elegancia inusual en él, así sin más, Hanabi, figurativamente, se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa. Aunque todo lo que exteriorizó su cuerpo fue la vuelta a la tensión en sus hombros. Natural, como todos los días.

—No me digas.

—¡Sí!

Alargando la última letra de esa exclamación, Kiba pareció haber estallado de una bomba que le sorprendió a ella, porque todavía él sonreía, aunque no sabía si de desesperación, exasperación, impaciencia… Antes siquiera de considerar decir una estupidez, la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si no creyese que a Hanabi se le pasara por alto algo tan estúpidamente obvio y problemático.

—Podría insinuarte que voy a hacerte un bebé —levantó la voz, dándole un desesperado énfasis a la obviedad de la frase— aquí mismo y tú solo te cabrearías porque no lo diría como que "e introduciré mi…"

Solo en ese momento Hanabi arqueó una ceja, represiva, y afortunadamente Kiba se calló mirándola largamente con desprecio contenido. Hastiado.

—Estúpida forma de reprocharme en silencio… —masculló entre dientes dejando fluir esa ansiedad desviando la mirada de ella, cruzándose de brazos, impaciente—. Eres bastante aburrida.

Pero Hanabi solo podía mirarlo atentamente, sin escucharle, como si lo contemplara con cuidado desde la distancia y en forma alguna él estuviese refiriéndose a ella.

De modo que aquello era lo que era morboso… Algunas de sus impertinentes palabras, un doble sentido que recién ahora entrevía. Ella no era ingenua. Pero jamás le había dado aquella perspectiva.

—…¿qué clase de mujer eres?

Hanabi simplemente no podía decir nada. Eran esos momentos, cuando su cuerpo parecía completamente paralizado y tibio, donde siempre recordaba por qué usaba un tenue rubor artificial. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo.

Menos aún cuando cierta respuesta a ese —insulto—, había nacido desde lo más hondo de su conciencia.

Y como si solo se hubiese dado cuenta que va a llover luego de haberlo negado rotundamente, Hanabi miró primero al suelo, el espacio entre ambos, al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón húmedo tras su oreja.

—Del tipo sin la que claramente no puedes vivir.

Entonces fue Kiba que la miró sin palabras. Era tan extraño, como reconfortante, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que tuvo que contener, mientras escurría tranquilamente su cabello como si solo hubiesen hablado del clima. Una sonrisa estúpida, que no terminaba de formarse en Kiba. Sencillamente no podía con la incredulidad ni dar crédito a sus oídos, a que ella hubiese puesto en claro —_tan _en claro— aquello con lo que él había estado jugando todo este tiempo.

Hanabi le lanzó una última mirada, una no tan dura y que quizás, solo quizás, en vez de juzgarlo simplemente lo contemplaba, marchándose sutilmente sin acabar de creer lo enamorado que tenía a Kiba ese perfume que había nacido con ella.


End file.
